The Fall of Blanc, Part I
The Fall of Blanc, Part I is the twelfth episode of the second season. Summary Recap Last time on Loonatics Unleashed, a disgruntled musician from Planet Freleng blackmailed the Loonatics into making him a guitar that could control the fabric of the universe. After he stole Zadavia’s powers to power it, the Loonatics moved in to save Zadavia. After, we see the musician, Rupes Oberon free Optimatus from another place in the galaxy. The Episode At HQ, Lexi is on monitor duty when she wakes up Duck to take over. Once he wakes up he then decides to get a snack and warps into the kitchen as well into Slam’s mouth, who is eating. After Duck makes himself a “Hero Sandwich” he teleports back into the monitor room to find that in the little time he was gone, Tweetums, the ruler of Planet Blanc, left several progressively worse holo-voice mails for him as his palace and army is being destroyed by robotic armies. Duck decides to delete the messages only to turn around and see the rest of the team watching him. The team then boards Optimatus’ ship and head to Planet Blanc to provide back up. Duck is forced to wear a knight outfit per Tweetum’s request much to his disliking. Tech and Rev stay behind to monitor things and report that weird readings are coming in from wormholes all over the galaxy and suspects that the Keyboard Man (Rupes Oberon) is behind it. With Zadavia physically onboard she explains the importance of Planet Blanc, commenting that it is the exact center of the universe which also makes it the center of all wormholes. By using the wormholes Optimatus could launch a strike anywhere, at any time. When the team arrives on Blanc Ace tells the powerless Zadavia that she’d better stay behind on the ship. Duck then takes off the knight costume and wears the power suits the rest of the team is wearing along with a necklace from Tweetums. As they fly off Ace asks why Duck insisted on ditching his costume. Duck says he refuses to go into battle wearing anything that makes him feel he should be saying “trick or treat.” The Loonatics arrive in Tweetums throne room and find themselves confronted not just by Keyboard Man, but by Optimatus as well. Ace then asks if Optimatus gets cable on his bionic eye and gets told in reply, “You’re an annoying creature.” The fight begins, with Slam getting thrown into a space train which proves to be the intergalactic train with Deuce on it. Upon leaving the train Deuce shoots the Keyboard Man away from his guitar and then uses it to shoot a laser and bring down the roof on the Loonatics and the Keyboard man. When they get out they discover that Optimatus and Deuce have left. Ace then figures that Optimatus hasn’t capture Tweetums and taken over the wormholes yet on account that they are still on the planet. We then see Optimatus and Deuce splitting up, Optimatus to find Tweetums and Deuce to run an errand with the cosmic guitar. The Loonatics interrogate Keyboard Man, learning that Deuce and himself were partners planning universal domination, explaining why, after saving Optimatus, they saved Deuce from his out-of-control space train. The Loonatics then leave to find Tweetums. Deuce suddenly shows up to confront Zadavia. Zadavia tries to attack him, but with no powers or weapons she is immediately taken down. Deuce hijacks the ship and flies away, stranding the Loonatics. On Planet Blanc, the Loonatics fly past Sylth Vester’s prison cell while cruising through the endless passages of Blanc. He asks them to let him out, claiming to be a “good ol’ putty tat now” and saying he knows Blanc like the back of his hand. Duck doubts his sincerity but they agree to need the help. Slam busts Sylth Vester out, stealing his sandwich in the process. Deuce flies his ship to the Acmetropolis rail yard where the part of the space train with his robo-soldiers is being held. Rev and Tech then go to the scene to find Deuce. The two confront Deuce, and confirm what he’s there for as well as that Ace’s Guardian Strike Sword is the only thing that can activate the robots. Rev distracts Deuce, who uses the cosmic guitar to shoot lasers, until Tech manages to trap him in a net. Rev congratulates him on inventing something that works, but they discover that the net can’t stand up to one of Deuce’s laser blasts, and another flattens the heroes. On Blanc, the Loonatics find Tweetums; after being freaked out by Sylth Vester, however, Tweetums explodes and proves to be a robot decoy. Optimatus also finds a Tweetums decoy that blows up in his face. The Loonatics then fly over a birdbath holding dozens of Tweetum decoys bathing. When they land, one of them shows a message from the real Tweetums who explains to Duck how to find him. Back on Acmetropolis, Deuce activates his robots using the cosmic guitar and herds them into the ship. Rev and Tech watch in horror as Deuce laughs at his triumph. Major Events *General Deuce returns as well as Optimatus. *General Deuce reclaims his army. *The Loonatics and Sylth Vester work together on Planet Blanc. *Zadavia is kidnapped by Deuce. *Tweetums goes into hiding. Characters *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam Tasmanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Zadavia *The Royal Tweetums **Eggbots *Sylth Vester *Optimatus *Rupes Oberon *General Deuce Trivia *The amount of messages and their total length are more than the amount of time Duck left his post at the beginning of the episode. **This is likely due to a difference in time from Acmetropolis and Planet Blanc. Goofs *The dragon ship is shown stopping above the rail yard, then stopping again in the same spot when Rev is on the monitor waving to Tech. Quotes Gallery food 1.jpg exploding throne room.jpg food 2.jpg the crowd.jpg musical thing.jpg train.jpg yup.jpg blanc portals.jpg double cross.jpg frog.jpg helmet.jpg wreckage.jpg insane paths 1.jpg zadavia zapped.jpg good putty tat.jpg insane paths 2.jpg sandwich helmet.jpg ship 1.jpg ship 2.jpg three guys conquer world.jpg optimatus catch annoying birdy.jpg bird bath 1.jpg birth bath 2.jpg rev freak out.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2